Mi calmante mas sano Creek
by Chocomoralat
Summary: Tweek esta enamorado desde mucho del frío y aburrido Craig, que ahora esta más tiempo con thomas. Una noticia hará que tweek quiera olvidarse de su amor por Craig, y de el mismo, a un punto de que le pida a alguien para así olvidarse de todo eso,si es que lo logra..principales:Creek, secundarios: Style,Bunny, Tyde, entre otras ( Twenny? Cromas? )denle una oportunidad a este fic!
1. Chapter 1

**Tweek pov**

Desde que Craig se junto con thomas, ha estado más distante conmigo. E incluso de su mismo team

No debería de importarme de no ser de que estuviera enamorado de el

Si, enamorarme de un tipo frío y aburrido, que todo lo que hace la mayoría de veces es meterse en problemas por peleas o su conducta con los demás. Además de hacer siempre a todos su típica seña tucker

Aún que...

Como siempre dicen, no juzgues a un libro por su portada

Se le puede aplicar a el, ya que en varias ocasiones, cuando esta conmigo siempre me tranquiliza o me sonríe cada vez que tengo uno de mis ataques nerviosos y paranoicos

Creó que soy la única persona con la que me ha compartido sus sonrisas y sus abrazos para poder calmarme

Otra sería stripe, su mascota

Ya es prácticamente mi tranquilizador además del café

..Hablando de eso..

...

OH DIOS MI CAFÉ ,LO OLVIDE EN CASA

ESTO ES MUCHA PRESIÓN!

\- AHH!

Me tape la boca rápidamente al notar el fuerte grito que solté, mire a los lados de los pasillos si alguien me había notado.

Por suerte no había nadie para verme.

Uff

Me quite las manos de la boca suspirando tratando de tranquilizarle, aún que se me hacia difícil ya que no tengo café

Ni a Craig

Que por cierto, donde estará el ahora?

...

Oh, cierto

Esta en el patio con thomas...

\- ngh ese bastardo

Tweek no digas cosas malas de el..no debes

Mejor iré con kenny, el tal vez tenga algo de café

Comencé a caminar hacia la cafetería en donde seguro estaría kenny, ya que el casi siempre esta con su grupo de amigos

Stan y kyle son buenos amigos, aún que sean de otro team me siguen agradando, y en especial kenny

Excepto cartman, me sigue desagradando ese culón

Token se fue con clyde a no se que, no me contaron, y jimmy fue con timmy para hacer una tarea que olvidaron

Prácticamente sólo me quedan el team de stan

Al llegar a la cafetería me dirigí en donde siempre se sentaban ellos

Cuando llegue los mire y estaban platicando sobre algo, parecían un poco preocupados por algo...bueno, a excepción de cartman que parecía de lo más tranquilo

Suspire y fui donde ellos sentándome a lado de kyle, que por cierto kenny estaba a lado de stan al otro lado de la mesa, y cartman al otro lado de kyle

-h-hola ngh! c-chicos

Kyle me miró sonriendo suspirando leve, parecía querer tranquilizarse

\- hola tweek, que onda?

-b-bien agh! Y u-ustedes?

Stan y kenny me sonrieron de manera algo nerviosa...algo pasa..

\- pues bien! Bastante bien - respondió el líder del grupo...

\- oh tweekers, y a que vienés aquí? Paso algo mi rubio? - me preguntó con su típico tono pícaro kenny

Suspire levemente sintiendo como el pequeño ardor se presentaba en mis mejillas. Maldicion

\- d-deje mi café en casa y ngh! Pensé q-que tu tendrías ack! U-un poco...

\- ush, que maldito adicto eres, un día vas a morir por tanta cafeína- ya es obvio quien dijo eso...

\- callate gordo culon!

\- no soy gordo maldito judio! Soy fuertecito!

Los años pasarán, pero no la costumbre, menos para estos dos

Kenny suspiro con fastidio, saco de su mochila un termo y me lo acercó sonriendo

\- es algo dulce. Pero al menos es café

Dulce dulce

No me gusta mucho lo dulce en el café. Pero enserio lo necesitó

Si no Enloqueceré

-g-gracias ngh! K-kenny..- tome el termo y comencé a beber de ella del café con algo de desespero

No me gusta mucho el dulce

Pero lo necesito

Lo necesitó

\- tweek! Tweek! Sabes la noticia?- habló el culon que por alguna razón ya estaba a mi lado-

\- e-eh?- dije al instante que separe mis labios del termo mirándolo-

\- n-nada! No le prestes atención al culon

\- callate puto hippi, El paranoico quiere saber

\- q-que cosa?

Kenny tomó un cuaderno viejo de su bolso y se lo tiro a cartman. Pero no lo logró ya que este lo esquivo, me miró con su típica sonrisa burlona

\- oh pues, que los maricas están de novios...-q-que?

\- q-quienes?

\- Craig y -

\- CALLATE PUTO GORDO - kyle se abalanzó hacia cartman y comenzaron a pelear. Oh dios!

-GAH!- solte un grito del susto que me lleve por la acción tan repentina que hizo kyle. Se mataran!

Desvíe mi mirada de ellos y mire a kenny y Stan, la cual este fue a separar a cartman y kyle de su pelea

Kenny soltó un suspiro y se levanta, se dirigió a mi con su sonrisa que de alguna manera también me tranquilizaba

Craig, el café y kenny son mis calmantes más sanos

\- quieres dar un paseo?

-...

Respondí, no oralmente, sólo me levante y asentí con la cabeza

-bien...

 **OH DIOS, BUENO BUENO**

 **Necesitó calmarme Dx**

 **Ok, esta historia ira variando de lo que me venga de inspiración... Si, esto salió de la nada, apenas ya más o menos se como será los siguientes capítulos,lo que es el final aún no estoy segura, se ira planeando dependiendo de como vaya la historia**

 **PERO NECESITABA HACER UNA HISTORIA DE ELLOS CON THOMAS. Aún que originalmente pensaba hacer un trio amoroso.. Pero no quiero hacer tanto problemas el cual ni me salgan como quiero, así que, comenzaré con algo simple**

 **Att: chocomora**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kenny pov**

No puedo creerlo...

Debe ser una mentira ¿no? ¡Debe de serlo!

Solo vengo de lo más tranquilo de hablar con Butters a la mesa donde siempre nuestro team se sienta.

Y me viene el culón de Cartman a decirme que Craig Tucker esta de pareja con Thomas

\- cállate culón, es mentira.

\- por favor judío de mierda, ¿cuándo yo les he mentido sobre algo así?.

Me cago en... ¿Es enserio lo que acaba de decir?

\- ajam. Pero si fuera así, ya lo hubiéramos sabido...¿no? - Hablo Stan...

-los maricas siempre comienzan escondiéndose. Pero después comienza a rebelarse.

\- en eso tal vez tengas razón...- dije casi en susurro. ¿Acaso de verdad tenga razón? Hablamos de Eric Cartman, el gordo que casi siempre las cosas que dice de los demás es una soberana mentira y producto de su típica rabieta hacia esa persona, creando sus venganzas y mayoría de veces crea el caos...el cual nos involucra y yo termine muerto, lo peor es que al día siguiente NADIE RECUERDA SOBRE MI MUERTE! JODER!

\- vez?oh, me pregunto si tweek lo sabrá, es el más cercano a Craig, debería de saberlo también- pregunto Cartman con su estúpida sonrisa de siempre.

¿tweek...?

¡Puta madre!

Él no debe de saberlo! No quiero que mi rubio le dé un ataque depresivo por ello!

-H-hola ngh! C-chicos

esperen

Oh maldición

Todos volteamos a ver a tweek, que estaba sentado al lado de kyle, el cual este le sonrió suspirando leve. Se perfectamente que a veces hace eso para poder tranquilizarse

\- hola tweek, ¿qué onda?

-b-bien agh! ¿Y u-ustedes?- que lindo son sus tics~

Reí a lo bajo, lo suficiente para que no se oiga. No puedo creer que Craig no haya visto los sentimiento que tiene tweekers hacia el...lo lindo que es...oh si...

\- ¡pues bien! Bastante bien - respondió el líder del grupo...puta olvide a Stan.

\- oh tweekers,¿ y a que vienés aquí? ¿Paso algo mi rubio?- pregunte con mi ya típico tono sensualon y pícaro a mi rubio tembloroso ( _**si, ni yo sé que escribí sajdsad**_ )

Este suspiro, a kilómetros se notaba su rubor tan adorable en sus mejillas. Simplemente tierno

\- d-deje mi café en casa y ngh! Pensé q-que tu tendrías ack! U-un poco...- me respondió, lo más probable que por las prisas haya dejado su termo, este casi ni duerme...

\- ush, que maldito adicto eres, un día vas a morir por tanta cafeína- puto Cartman cállate.

\- ¡cállate gordo culón!

\- ¡no soy gordo maldito judío! ¡Soy fuertecito!

Estos dos y sus peleas. Nunca cambian.

Suspire con fastidio, estos dos a veces me provocan un poco de irritación cuando comienzan con sus peleas. Lo peor es que Kyle le sigue el putero juego a Cartman.

Saque de mi mochila un termo algo viejo y desgastado, la verdad es que anoche no dormí mucho, por culpa de la pelea de mis padres. Así que me hice café algo dulce para mantenerme despierto...y energético por lo menos.

\- es algo dulce. Pero al menos es café- dije acercándole el termo.

-g-gracias ngh! K-kenny...- tomo el termo y comenzó a beber de ella del café con algo de desespero. Pobre

\- Tweek! Tweek! Sabes la noticia?- ...cuando cartman este se puso de lado de mi rubio?

\- e-eh?- dijo al instante que alejo el termo de su boca. ¡Oh dios tweek no lo escuches!

\- ¡n-nada! No le prestes atención al culón- trato de distraer Stan a Tweek de Cartman. Él sabe también sobre los sentimientos de Tweek hacia Craig...por medio de mi jeje...

\- cállate puto hippi, El paranoico quiere saber- NO QUIERE SABER MIERDA CÁLLATE

\- ¿q-que cosa?

Por la desesperación tome un cuaderno viejo de mi bolso y se lo tire a cartman. Pero el muy gordo lo esquivo, mirando a tweek con su sonrisa que tanto odio. ¡Maldición!

\- oh pues, que los maricas están de novios...-¡cállate cállate!

\- ¿q-quienes?

\- Craig y -

\- CALLATE PUTO GORDO - grito kyle que se abalanzó hacia cartman y comenzaron a pelear. Por primera vez me alegra que hiciera eso

-GAH!- grito mi rubio, probablemente por el susto de la acción que hizo kyle

Este desvió su mirada de ellos hacía mí, ya que Stan, como la mayoría de veces fue a separar a Kyle de Cartman.

Solté un suspiro y me levante, me dirigí hacia el sonriéndole tratando de tranquilizarse. Sorprendente mente funciono, dejo de temblar y relajo sus tics

\- ¿quieres dar un paseo?

-...- me respondió, en forma de acción, se había levantado aun con el termo en sus manos

-bien...

Salimos de la cafetería y comenzamos a caminar por los pasillos, que estaba casi vacío

El silencio estaba en el aire, la incomodidad también. Demonios, de seguro piensa que ahora Craig esta con alguien de pareja. Pero debe de ser mentira ¿no? Ósea, Cartman no los contó, y sé que a Craig le agrada Thomas. Claro, pero...

¿Y si es así? ¿Qué debería de decirle? Sé muy bien que Tweek gusta de Craig,el mismo me lo contó, también sé que es muy sensible sobre eso. Yo mismo lo he comprobado ( **_sabrás tú con que_ _asdajsd_** )

Odiaría ver a mi rubio sufriendo por ese Fucker.

\- K-kenny...

\- uhm?

-y-yo...ngh...a-a que se refería- agh C-cartman...¿q-que quería d-decirme? ngh!.

\- ahm...no nada, no le prestes atención. Ya sabes cómo es Cartman...- respondí tratando de ocultar mis nervios.

-...vale...

Que?

Lo mire sorprendido, casi nunca habla sin tartamudear. Únicamente lo hace si esta serio o...

\- Tweek...

... _No llores._

* * *

 _ **K FINAL POL GLOB, Y YO ACTUALIZANDO MÁS RÁPIDO OHHH**_

 _ **Calma calma ehh…lo más probable es que en cada capítulo casi todo los personajes narren…ósea su punto de vista a todo (?) muy pocas veces yo narrare (?)**_

 _ **Siento que no represento a Kenny como es debido, me siento sucia (?)**_

 _ **Que se note que tuve que arreglar ciertas cosas, ehm…eso(?)**_

 _ **OLE QUE SE VIENE EL TWEENY PAPUS**_

 ** _gracias por ver_**

 ** _chau_**

 _ **Att: Chocomora**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Pov** **craig**

Hace unas semanas mi viejo amigo Thomas había cambiado de escuela a la nuestra, también que hasta se mudó a South Park.

Extrañaba bastante su tourette, el cómo podía decir grosería en frente de todos sin que le digan nada al respecto. Cool.

Soy taaan feliz.

Aún que por lo que me contó. Las terapias que había tomado, habían ayudado a controlar ese problema, es bueno también.

Pero desde que él llegó, al parecer Clyde, Token y Jimmy están molestos conmigo.

No es que me importe, de hecho, me la suda como estén. No por nada me llaman el Tucker hijo de puta inexpresivo.

Pero lo que me dijo token el otro día me inquieta un poco.

"ahora estás más tiempo con Thomas, ¿acaso no te das cuenta de lo muy apegado que estás con él? Ya no estás con nosotros, ¿qué sucedió con el team Craig? nos estás dejando de lado...especialmente a Tweek".

¿Dejándolos de lado? Por favor, yo aún hablo con ellos. Además, a Thomas no lo había visto desde mucho, tengo todo el derecho de estar el tiempo que yo quiera con él.

Pero, ¿por qué especializo a tweek?

Eso es lo que me confunde. ¿Por qué lo especifica? ¿Acaso me influida en algo en la vida? Por supuesto que no. Sólo es otro amigo de los tanto que tengo -aunque en realidad sean pocos, la mayoría no me agrada-.

Debo admitir que me expreso un poco más con él, he llegado hacer cosas con el que con otros ni haría- si no se trata de mis amigos, aún que pocas veces -.

Abrazarlo, acariciar su cabello, sonreírle, defenderle, hablarle bien.

Supongo porque tal vez es la única persona el cual me ve más haya de ser una persona inexpresiva sin sentir emociones por los otros.

O tal vez sus cabellos aunque a simple vista sea un nido de pájaro, al tocarlo sea suave y algo liso.

O por esas expresiones y su actitud que me hacen recordar algo a Stripe. Adorable.

O esos ojos grandes esmeralda que son tan brillosos y atrayentes -ignorando el hecho de que tiene ojeras por dormir máximo 3 horas-.

Ok. Creo que no es el único que me ve así, supongo que también mis amigos del team, sólo que Tweek es...más especial. Y Thomas en especial.

Creo que me desvío del tema.

Dejando de lado eso, hoy es un nuevo día en South Park, quiere decir, otro día en la escuela, soportando los regaños del travesti profesor, a los imbéciles del team Stan. Una mierda.

Al menos pasaría tiempo con Thomas.

Ah sí, y con mi team... Si...

En cuanto sonó el timbre del receso, todos salieron corriendo hacia la salida, creo que alguien más quedó en el salón aparte de Thomas y yo. Pero no le hice caso y salí con él al patio.

En cuanto llegamos, nos sentamos en unas bancas comenzando a hablar.

\- y entonces? Que te parece esta escuela?

\- b-bien, la ver-verdad me a-agrada MIERDA est-estudiar aquí...- respondió lo último algo bajo por el grito que soltó, supongo que por pena- l-lo siento, a-aun es difícil - bingo

Reí suavemente mientras posaba mi mano en su hombro.

\- no te preocupes, no tienes por qué disculparte.

¿Enserio? ¿Por qué estoy diciendo esto? No es común en mi decir eso a otra persona

Usualmente sólo con Tweek

Ahora es con Thomas

-mnh...- murmuró algo que no pude alcanzar oír.

-mm? Que pasa?

-yo...- hizo una pausa suspirando - t-tengo que ir al baño

\- oh vale- respondí quitando mi mano en su hombro, para que luego él se levantará-

\- si q-quieres podemos ir luego a la cafe-cafetería ngh

Asentí mientras me levantaba estirándome un poco- yo iré adelantándome para agarrar un puesto

Este me respondió con un sí y se fue dirección al baño. Mientras ya comencé a ir a la cafetería

Caminaba de lo más tranquilo por los pasillos de la escuela, sorprendente estaba vacío, no había ni un alma rondando por ahí.

Espera.

-tweek...vamos...todo estará bien.

Esa voz no es la de mccormick?.

\- pero...ngh...e-el dijo q-que...

…tweek?.

Acelere mis pasos hasta poder casi llegar a ellos. Me escondí en un lugar cerca para poder verlos y escucharlos con más claridad.

\- ya sabes cómo es el, no le prestes atención a lo que dice ese culón- dijo casi en susurro mientras se acercaba a Tweek.

¿Lo está abrazando?

¿Por qué carajos le corresponde?

¡Debería ser yo el que lo calme, no ese maldito pobre!

¡¿Por qué mierda le dio un beso en la frente!?.

Hijo de...

Salí de mi escondite mientras me dirigía a ellos a pasos algo fuertes y rápido.

¿Qué es esta sensación?.

¿Lo que pasó después? No tengo idea.

\- que es lo que te pasa fucker!?- grito el rubio cenizo mientras trataba con dificulta de levantarse algo aturdido por el golpe que le di.

Levante mis vista a donde tweek. Estaba temblando más de lo normal. Parecía asustado y nervioso.

Traté de acercarme a él con la intención de abrasarle. Pero en cuanto me vio, salió corriendo. 

_¿Qué es esta sensación?_

* * *

_**EL BARDO GENTE, SE VIENE LA**_ _ **FAIGHT**_ _ **(?)**_

 _ **¡la inspiración vino a mí!**_ _ **Wojo!**_

 _ **Pero no se emocionen, las clases me están matando, así que probablemente no actualice pronto - y desde cuando que aún que estés de los más libre actualizas pronto?- ...mierda.**_

 _ **Bai**_


End file.
